Hogwarts: Disney & Dreamworks style
by Scarlet song Cerulean trails
Summary: Disney & Dreamworks characters in Hogwarts and the surrounding HP wizarding world, mostly based off the books with some darker themes. The big four, their many friends, and their not so friends at Hogwarts deal with not only the normal school drama, but also the rise of a ring of powerful dark wizards bent on reviving the greatest danger known to wizards and muggles alike.
1. To the Train - part 1

**Hi, Everyone!**

 **So this is a story idea that just kind of fell into my lap one day while writing for one of my other ones and I started writing it to get it out of my head... See how well that worked? But I figure it's a new year and why not post a new idea? I'm still working on all my other stories, I just wanted to start this one too. :)**

 **Also if the characters are too difficult to understand (you will know why I'm concerned about this when you're done the chapter), then please let me know and I will change it to be more intelligible! I am trying to be true to an accent, but I could change a few things if people are having trouble with it, my advice is to say it out loud if you're not sure, sometimes that helps.**

 **If you have any favorite Disney or Dreamworks characters that you want to be in the story, let me know who they are in a review and I'll see what I can do about putting them in here, k? There will be a lot of different ones, but should you just need a certain someone in this crazy mashup let me know. ;)**

 **Questions and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated!**

 **I do not own the pic, Hogwarts/HP world, Disney or Dreamworks things/characters...but you all will be the first to know if that changes. ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **-X-** **change in viewpoint**

* * *

 **To the Train, part 1**

 _So today's the big day._

Hiccup stared up at the wood and stone ceiling of his room, worry and anticipation fuling his revolving thoughts until his stomach's loud growl shattered the silence. He sat up and frowned down at his midsection as he worked his way out of bed.

"Why did the most viking part of me have to be how loudly you grumble?"

He put on some clothes and checked that all his new school things were in his trunk. A standard cauldron, his textbooks which he had already had a peek in, and his owl Windwalker was in his cage. He pocketed his wand and left his room to go down to breakfast. He trotted down three different hallways before hurrying down a long flight of stairs as familiar booming laughter came up to him from below.

 _Well at least he sounds like he's in a good mood._

Hiccup reached the bottom of the stairs, turned a corner, and walked into a great stone hall whose gray walls were lined with huge family portraits and giant stuffed dragon heads. He instantly spotted his large red-haired father Stoick and his equally large friend Gobber having breakfast together, both still chuckling to themselves about whatever joke had just been made.

Gobber looked up as Hiccup walked in and forcefully elbowed Stoick with a nod in Hiccup's direction. Stoick looked up and beamed as he stood, walking to his rather dwarfed son.

"Just the boy I wanted to see! My son, about to go off to make a name for himself at the school that so many of our ancestors did. I was worried that not only would you stay small, but that you might not have it in you to make it."

Stoick looked back at Gobber, who was nodding his agreement and then clapped one hand that was almost the size of Hiccup's back down on Hiccup's small shoulders.

"But you did and Hogwarts is now in your sights to conquer, just like I did, just like all our family!" His other hand gestured to all the portraits hanging around the room staring at them, staring at Hiccup.

"Ye-yeah, Dad. Conquer it, whoo." Hiccup gave a halfhearted fist pump into the air, but Stoick was already turning away to pick up something off a nearby table and didn't see his son's nervousness or even seem to hear his lackluster.

"Now, I have something for you to take with you." Stoick said with barely concealed excitement and warmth as he turned back to Hiccup while holding something long and black out to him. Hiccup took it hesitantly and held up the cloth to reveal long black wizard robes. "They were mine when I first went to Hogwarts and I want you to have them now."

Hiccup lowered the robes.

"They're never gonna fit me though if they were yours. I mean, have you seen the size difference between us? You were probably still huge compared to me even back when you were an eleven year old, how can-"

Stoick held up a hand to silence him.

"I had them altered to fit you of course, and this way you can grow into them when you start muscling up."

Hiccup looked down at the robes again, his eye now drawn to a scarlet and gold shield patch that sat over the wearer's left breast.

"Is that a Gryffindor house badge still sewn on there?"

"Oh, that's from when I was still a student there. I just had it left on to save you from having to sew one on once you get to school."

Hiccup looked at his father over the cloth between them.

"I haven't been sorted yet. Isn't it a bad idea to plan on something that hasn't happ-"

"All of our family has been sorted into Gryffindor's mighty house since Hogwarts creation and you're a Haddock. You'll end up there too, don't worry."

The reassuring smile that his father sent him didn't make him feel any better. In fact, it may have made his worries a hundred times worse. He barely tasted his breakfast as he sat there half listening to Stoick and Gobber's conversation about their old escapades because he would be at that same school in only a matter of hours, as a Gryffindor or not.

He stared off into dark corners of the room until the conversation abruptly changed with an exclamation at the time and he was free to go up and get his trunk. Hiccup packed the like-new black robes into his trunk. _Dad must have not fitted into them for long if they're still in this good of a condition, which probably means I'll never grow out of them._

He locked it up and attempted to pull the thing out of his room. It didn't even budge with his first hard pull, or the next, or the next, and after several minutes of this battle had passed Gobber appeared.

"Too heavy for ya, eh? I surely hope that you'll get a bit stronger at school this year or everyone will begin to wonder if ya really are the son of Stoick, who happens to be the strongest viking your family's had in over a century."

"They already wonder if I am because I'm not brawny with an extra side of beefy, so I think a little added muscle won't be enough to change their minds."

Gobber slung the trunk up over one of his wide shoulders and gave Hiccup a look over his other before beginning to walk down the halls that led to the staircase.

"Ya might be surprised how far a little bit can go. Afterall, ya have to start small if ya want to have a good base to build on going forward."

"I think you're confusing metaphors again, Gobber."

"Really? I thought I was doing rather well. The point is Hiccup, don't worry. Everything will work as it should if ya don't do anything stupid in a way that I wouldn't. If ya can do that, then ya should be good."

They reached the bottom of the staircase as Hiccup muttered something vaguely intelligible to Gobber while trying to swallow the sudden nerves that had welled up inside his throat, and for once was very glad to interupted by his father.

"Are you all ready now, Hiccup?" At the confirming nod all three walked out into the gray morning and, with Hiccup taking his father's arm, apparated.

Hiccup hated apparating because he felt like he was being compacted into a thinner stick figure than he already was and it was an immense joy to be able to expand his chest and breathe again as they appeared in a small square that housed many dumpsters. Both men started walking towards a dark narrow doorway shaped opening between two of the dumpsters and Hiccup hastening to keep up with his father's long strides.

They walked through a short alley and onto a bustling train station full of muggles.

They walked over to wall between train platforms Nine and Ten and, with Gobber going first, they passed through a seemingly solid brick wall to the hidden platform of Nine and Three Quarters. This platform was wreathed in silver smoke issuing from a huge scarlet train that Hiccup could barely see amid all the tall adults with their children that stood all over the platform.

Stoick and Gobber forced their way through the crowd with Hiccup in their wake until they got to the door of one of the carriages, then as Gobber put the trunk in for him Stoick turned to his son.

"So are you excited, Hiccup?"

"Oh yeah, Dad, super excited. I can hardly wait." Stoick looked at him carefully and then leaned forward to say in a half whisper as he patted his son's shoulder.

"I was a bit nervous on my way there my first day too." Hiccup stared at his father incredulously.

"You, nervous? Stoick the Vast, nervous about going to school?"

"Well, I was only eleven then, so it was understandable. The point is, I understand what you're feeling, but don't worry. You're a Haddock, we don't fear anything and when we do, our fear always turns into courage to beat the enemy down with."

"Thanks Dad, that means a lot to m- wait, that doesn't make any sense. How-"

"He's got to get on now, Stoick, or he'll miss the train." Gobber interrupted from behind Hiccup, who for the life of him didn't know how Gobber had managed to get there without him noticing.

"You're right, they look about ready to pull out." Stoick and Gobber were now looking up and down the platform as if it was obvious, but the crowd around the train looked no different to Hiccup as he looked too. Gobber nudged him towards the train and Hiccup climbed up the few steps before looking back at his father.

"Bye Dad. Bye Gobber."

"Good hunting there, Hiccup. Remember what I said about having a little bit, also remember never to drink or eat anything someone gives ya if ya question their allegiances, and to always keep yar knife with ya even if ya have yar wand as ya can never be too careful, also-" Stoick shook his head at his still rambling friend and then smiled at Hiccup.

"Write me a letter to let me know how it goes or should ya need anything, you'll have a great time at Hogwarts if it's still like it was in my day."

He stepped back and both he and Gobber waved to Hiccup, who lifted a hand to wave and nearly fell back onto the platform as the train gave a jerk, its engine eager to be underway.

 **-X-**

The first thing she heard was muffled giggles, that turned into unmuffled giggles, and these changed into full on laughter that was quickly muffled again. Her eyes started opening as she groggily decided to see what was happening and three small, but heavy things slammed down on her stomach and legs.

"Ouph!" The giggling started up again and she glared down at the forms of her three year old triplet brothers who were laying across her.

"Whit en duh Naffer do ya tink ya're daying, ya wee scamps?! Don't ya know what day et tis and how inpertant et tis fer may, hurm?!" They all giggled again, obviously enjoying the joke they had just played on her. "Thart's et! Git oot of may room so that I can git sum more sleep, er I'll have ta throw ya oot on yar wee-!"

They all fell silent as the sound of purposeful footsteps came down the hall towards the bedroom door. The triplets all gave each other a look and dove under the blanket, all converging at the foot of her bed as three conspicuous lumps. "Whit ear ya dooing, shea's gonna see ya thear!" The door opened and Lady Elinor peered in at her daughter who had just spread a ridiculously large smile on her face from where she was sitting still in bed.

"O, wheel I'm glad ta see ya're aweak en time fer once, Merida. Taday tis such a big day fer ya that I'm pleased ta see ya taking responsibility fer yaself."

"Tanks, Mum." Merida's face was starting to hurt from the huge smile she held plastered on, but her Mum missed the smile-gone-grimace because she was now glancing around the room as if looking for something.

"Merida, have ya seen yar brothers tis morning? They were oot of thair beds by duh time thair nanny got thair tis morning and nay a hide nor hair has bin seen of tem since."

"Uh, wheel...nay, nay I have nay seen tem." Her mother looked up suspiciously at the long pause and her eyes narrowed slightly as she took in Merida's facial expression.

"Why ear ya smiling like dat whee, Merida? Ya look like ya're en pain."

"Wheel..." Merida glanced down at the foot of her bed and her mum's eyes followed hers till she saw the lumps. She folded her hands in front of herself and looked back up at Merida with a wink.

"So, ya have nay seen tem den?"

"Nope, have nay seen tem!" Merida grinned back as her Mum silently advanced on the bed and gripped the edge of the blanket.

"O wheel, ef dair nay here..." Both Merida and her mum pulled the blanket off the boys at the end of the bed and pounced, tickling them until the boys were all shreking with laughter and the nanny came hurrying in with relief on her face. Merida's mum and the nanny gathered the boys and left the room, Lady Elinor pausing to smile back on her way out.

"Hurry and git dressed ef ya want breakfast befer ya leave en e hour."

"Right!" Merida scrambled out of bed and picked out an outfit that she knew her mum would approve of. _Aftarall, she won't know what I'll bay wearen win I'm et school. Make 'er happy new and she may nay ask aboot duh cluths I'm bringen 'ither!_ She even tried fighting a brush through her hair, but gave up after two attempted tugs nearly resulted in snapping the head from the handle.

It was with a light heart that she came skipping down the stairs a few minutes later into the large dining room where all of her family was already assembled.

"Ah! Thear bay ma wee lass!" Bellowed her dad as he stood from his seat at the sight of her. "An' dressed so nicely too! Are ya excited aboot taday, ma wee Merida?"

"Yahs!" Squealed Merida until she saw her mum's face and then she schooled expression into a perfect initiation of her mum's most bored look. "I men, I am indeed, Dad." Her dad hooted with laughter as he turned to his wife.

"Did ya see dat, Elinor, dat wit thear?! Shea's growen' up ta bay just like ya!" He turned back to Merida. "Ef yar nay careful ya'll end up en Ravenclue just like yar mother wit dat tongue of yars!"

He laughed again, but his eyes were now turned to his wife who as noticeably not laughing.

"I heard her, Fergus. Merida, remind may aftar breakfast ta brush oot yar hair. Ya dinnae want ta go ya first day wit a rat's nist on yar head."

"Ugh Mum, I already treed and et dinnae work! Ma hair es hopeless!"

"Et's only hopeless ef ya give up, Merida."

"Dat could bay en inportant ting ta remember at school dere, eh?" Fergus winked at Merida as they all started eating and despite the rude awakening she got from her younger brothers she couldn't help but distract her parents so that they could steal a few more pastries. All too soon however, Merida was pulled from the comfort of the breakfast table so that her mum could do one of the most painful things in existence: wage war on Merida's wildly curly red hair by brushing it.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

"O Merida really! Et nay dat bad."

"Et feels like yar tring ta pull ma scalp oaf!"

"I'm brushing yar hair, nay killing ya!"

"Et sure feels like ya ear! Ow! Ow! Ow! I'm sorry, alright!?"

Just around the time that Merida really didn't think she'd be able to take anymore and may have been on the verge of breaking down in tears at the fiery pain along her hairline, her mother suddenly stopped.

"Alright, I believe I git the worst ef et oot." She steared Merida over to her wardrobe mirror and stopped her in front of it so that she could see both herself and her mum reflection. "O Merida, ya look so pretty new dat yar hair is nay all over duh place." Merida smiled at her mum's pleased reflection and nodded more enthusiastically than her really felt.

"Yeah, et looks great new. Tanks Mum."

"Yar whelcome, dear. New, are ya all packed or do ya still have sum tings ta git tagiter?"

"O, I have a few more tings, but et's nay dat much and I can do et mayself."

"Et yar sure ya can do et quickly, ya have ta leave en aboot ten or so minutes."

"O yah, I'm sure. New if ya'l excuse may I have sum tings ta throw tagiter, Mum." Merida was now pushing her surprised mum towards the door, but instantly stopped when she saw the look her mum was giving her.

"I can see dat ya want ta do et bay yarself, Merida. However, tis es nay duh whee ta git ma ta leave." She had folded her hands in front of herself and looked down cooly at Merida, waiting for what Merida knew was an apology and a polite asking of her to leave. She hung her head so that her mum couldn't see the faces she was making and steeled her voice to sound deeply sorrowful.

"I'm sorry, Mum. I didnay mean ta bay rude or ta push ya." A stroke of genus hit her and she added. "Et's just I'm so excited ta bay going dat I wanted ta git may stuff tagiter as fast as possible." There was a long silence during which Merida held her breath, hoping against hope that her mum's mindreading failed to pick up what she was going to pack or that she wasn't really that sorry.

"Apology accepted, Merida. I'm glad yar excited, bet try nay ta git too carried awhee en how ya treat peapole, alright?"

"Yes, Mum."

"I'll leave ya too et dem." And just like that her mum walked from the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Merida fist pumped the air, then ran to pack all the clothes that she had wanted to bring that her mother had said no to when they had been packing together a few days ago. She only brought the things that she really wanted, just in case her mum checked to see if all the clothes she didn't want brought were still here after Merida left.

Truck packed, Merida grabbed the handle and pulled it out into the hall where it was taken down stairs by a servant who had been waiting for her. She skipped down to where her parents were waiting to accompany her to the station where she'd catch the Hogwarts Express, but when she got there she found them in a whispered conversation with worried faces.

"Whit's wrong?" They both started and then looked at her.

"I'm nay gonna bay able ta come wit ya and yar mum ta duh station, Merida. Sumting bad has happened and I need ya ta listen ta whitever yar mum tells ya, understand?" Merida nodded, but couldn't hold her tongue even though she knew that they weren't likely to tell her what had happened.

"Whit's happened?" Her parents looked at each other for a few long minutes and then her Dad looked back at her.

"Duh Queen and King ef e country on duh continent have bin killed and tay were allies ef aurs, so I'm oof ta pay respects and ta meet en counsel."

"I'll bay joining him aftar I see ya oof, but thear bay noting ta worry aboot, Merida. Ya'l bay perfectly safe at Hogwearts."

"O, I'm nay worried aboot may! Who was et dat died?"

"Ya don't know tem, dear. New we best git moving or we'll mess yar train, say goodbye ta yar father." Merida sighed at her mum, but turned to her father and gave him a big tight hug with whispering goodbye in his ear. He whispered one back to her and then left her go so she could join her mum over by a large ornately carved fireplace. She took a handful of floo powder from a proffered unicorn jar and waved to her dad as she mum first, then she stepped up into the fireplace.

"Platform nine and tree quarters."

The was a flash of white light as she threw the powder down and then she was enveloped in swirling green flames, portals of rooms spinning by her at almost blinding speed as she searched for the train's platform. Just as she started wondering if she'd missed it somehow, she saw one with a straight-backed woman clad in green and knew that that was her mum. She lunged towards that portal and nearly fell flat on her face as she came into the fireplace.

"Woah thear, Dear! New let's find a door fer ya ta git on from, can ya handle yar trunk or do ya want sum help?"

"Nay, nay, I've git et!"

"Follow may, I believe I see e door." With that her mum glided off though the crown of parents and kids and Merida walked after her, dragging her trunk along behind her. They stopped behind one small family at one of the doors to get on the train and after a few seconds Merida turned to her mum, dropping the trunk to hug her with both arms.

"Bye, Mum. Tanks fer helpen' may pack, and do may hair, and coming ta see may oof. I luve ya." Her mum hugged back tightly.

"O ma wee Merida! I luve ya too, and never fergit dat. I hope ya have a wonderful time at Hogwearts and I'll see ya at Christmas time." She released Merida just enough to be able to see her face and gave her a happy, yet slightly sad in the eyes smile.

"I've got ta go new, Mum."

"I know. Oh! Befer I fergit, here." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a thick metal comb with wide teeth that was curved like a bow about to release an arrow. "Fer ya, or one ef yar friends ta comb yar hair out with. I had et specially made fer ya and I tink e comb wheel last ya longer dem e brush."

"Tanks, Mum...Et looks nice and- et's heavier dan I expected!"

"Et has ta bay strong, and speaking ef strong ma girl, et's time fer ya ta git on." Merida gave her mum one last quick hug, seized her trunk, and climbed aboard with a bit of assistance in getting the trunk up the stairs from her mum. Merida waved to her mum, then set off deeper into the train as a jerk, its engine eager to be underway.

* * *

 **Hope you liked it! Review, favor, and follow if you want more!**

 **Best wishes till next time,**

 **Scarlet song Cerulean trails**


	2. To the Train - part 2

**Hi, Everyone!**

 **So I have no idea what happened, but when I posted the first chapter of this story something funky happened and it didn't show any viewings or anything until several days later. Because of this I don't know how many people have actually read this story and I don't know if anyone posted a review for it besides** FCL **, I apologize if this means that I have missed something that you may have said in a review. The story's fixed as far as I can tell, so hopefully we won't have that problem again!**

 _Questions and Constructive Criticism are always appreciated!_

 **I do not own the pic, Hogwarts/HP world, Disney or Dreamworks things/characters...but this is all my idea in how they are being mixed together.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Thoughts_

 **-X-** **change in viewpoint**

 **-l- Time lapse with same viewpoint**

* * *

 **To the Train, part 2**

The palace was in an uproar, she could hear the thuds of guards heavy boots and the slaps of the servants softer shoes. _Today was going to be the big day, they had a surprise that they were going to tell us at dinner tonight._ The thought brought on a fresh wave of tears and she buried her face into the warm cloth of her tutor's shirt, barely feeling the gentle pats on her back.

"I want to see Elsa." Her voice was muffled, but she knew that they could hear and understand her.

"Not yet, dear, not yet. We are waiting to hear from Kjell before we can leave, but as soon as we hear from him we will go find your sister, alright?"

"Why did we run from the dining hall? What happened to Mama and Papa?"

"Shhhh dear. We don't know what has happened to King Agnarr and Queen Iduna yet, but as soon as Kjell gets here we will ask about them and go find your sister. Now please stay as quiet as you can, Princess Anna."

Questions bubbled and rose to her mind like the fizz in her favorite drink, but she held her tongue. The other servants in the room with them were tense and the two guards stood by the small door of the maids chambers with swords drawn, all eyes either on the door or the single curtain-covered window.

They were scared and her tutor, who had been just behind Elsa and hers as they had all been about the enter the dining hall to have dinner with Mama and Papa, looked terrified in the brief instant that Anna had seen her face as she turned away from the room before they had run to hide here in the maid's rooms.

 **-X-**

 _Today was the big day, I danced an entire waltz with Papa in the Ballroom and there was no frost on his gloves when we finished. They were so happy for me and I was relieved, I could control it if I really tried._

"Let me go to my parents! I can help them, please!"

"Princess Elsa, please control yourself! The King and Queen did not want you or Princess Anna in danger. You saw the look the Queen gave you before she closed the door, she was keeping you both safe-"

"But they were being attacked! I saw those other men in there, please I need to help them!"

Snowflakes were drifting through the air in the cellar that they were hiding in, but Elsa didn't care. The fear she felt upon seeing those long dark robe and mask wearing men with the mirrored fear in her mother's face and eyes when she saw Elsa standing in the open doorway was all she could see. That heartbeat of fear between them changed to a powerful determination on her mother's face and she said "Fly" before slamming and bolting the door with a flick of her wand.

The snow started swirling down around Elsa as tears started trickling down her cheeks, her mother's face caught in a constant loop before her eyes. _Why couldn't I stay? Why didn't you let me help you and Papa? Where is Anna?_

She could feel a numbness creeping up her body, sliding from her feet and fingers up to her head, locking her tears and wildly beating heart in.

She started pacing, unseeing of the snow, stone walls, and people around her as she stared off at something only she could see. Where she stepped on the stone floor froze into shimmering blue ice, but she never slipped and her feet always found the ice of her previous steps despite her never looking down.

She didn't hear her tutor's whispered comforts and assurances and she ignored the time that seemed to be crawl by in the relative silence of the cellar. She only saw her family's faces and felt herself moving.

The door opened and she became aware that everyone else in the room was shivering as she spun around, Kjell stood in the doorway. He addressed to the guard captain as he gave a little bow to her.

"The grounds and palace have been cleared, the intruders-" _Anna isn't with him. Anna..!_

"Where's Anna?! Is she safe?" The words tumbled out before she could even realize she said them and he paused his conversation to answer her with the strained smile of a face that felt no joy, eyes looking anywhere but at her.

"Yes, Your Highness. Princess Anna is safe with her tutor in their prearranged hiding place." He turned back to the captain. "There was one that is died in the dining-"

 _Died? Mama, Papa?_

"Where are my parents?"

He glanced at her and then away again almost immediately, but something flickered through his eyes as he did, a deep pain. Elsa started shaking, her mind already back at the doors to the dining room as she stared at Kjell waiting for his answer. "Where are my parents, Kjell?"

"Your Highness, it is freezing in here. You should be taken up stairs and given something warm to eat."

"Yes, see you are shivering with cold." Came her tutor's voice as warm yet flatter imitation of Mama's reasonableness from behind her. "Let's go up to your room, change clothes, get something to eat, and maybe even have-" Elsa couldn't hear them anymore as a strange white buzzing filled her head, shutting them all out.

 _Mama, Papa..._

Their faces flashed across her eyes and then suddenly she was running, running passed startled guards and Kjell, running up stairs and down long halls passed other servants, ducking arms and dodging around well meaning forms, until she saw the double doors of the dining hall.

She flung one open with a bang, a gasp ripping from her throat as she stared around what had once been a beautiful hall. The center table was cracked, candelabras on the floor or hanging crazly from their loosened fixings to the walls, curtains torn, food and dishes everywhere, a few windows shattered with their glass littering the floor like jagged blades, and two dark gray blankets draped over indistinguishable lumps.

She ran to them and threw herself down on her knees between the blankets despite the glass. She grabbed the edge of the first blanket and pulling it to reveal the handsome face of her father. He looked strangely pale under his blond beard and he looked like he had simply fallen asleep on the floor, except that he wasn't breathing.

She jerked away from him, staring down at his face until she heard the sounds of many people running down the hallway to the double doors. They all reached the door as she scrambled over the other blanket on her hands and knees, her panicked fear blocking everything but the sight of the other lump as her trembling hand grabbed the second blanket.

She lifted it gently, hoping against hope that it wouldn't be her Mama under here or if it was then she would just open her eyes, smile her comforting smile, and say that everything was going to be alright. It was her mother under the blanket, beautiful face the same pale as her father's, but with a cut across her cheek that was no longer bleeding.

Elsa stared at the dim red around the cut and then back to her Mama's closed eyes, horror and pain flooding through her as if she had been lit on fire inside.

"Mama, Papa, wake up." She knew that they weren't going to and she knew that they couldn't hear her anymore, but with that fire came a giddy unreasonableness. "Mama, Papa, please wake up." Her whole body was shaking and she could hear the crunch of broken things under the feet of people hurrying toward her, but maybe if she cried loud enough her parents would hear her, save her. "MAMA, PAPA, WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!"

"Princess Elsa, please!"

"Princess Elsa!"

"Princess Elsa, come away, dear."

"Princess Elsa!"

"Princess Elsa!"

"Princess Elsa, come with me, child. There's nothing you can do."

She had been lifted to her feet and was being dragged away from their bodies still screaming, but those words hit her like a blow to the gut, silencing her.

" _There's nothing you can do.""There's nothing you can do." "There's nothing you can do."_

She stopped moving as the words reverberated through her, each time more painful then the last as she faintly heard people now saying her name in confusion. She was still being dragged to the door, she was still staring at the lumps that were her parents on the floor under gray death, but now she didn't want to be here. She wanted to get away, _run_ , run to her room, _run_ , keep running away from this place, _RUN_.

" _There's nothing you can do." "There's nothing you can do." "There's nothing you can do."_

 _You can't do anything._

Hands tightened on her arms as she tried to run away and she was born away to her room before her mind could understand anything beyond her inner state. Her tutor was trying to comfort her, gentle pats and rubs on her head, arms, and back, as she just stood there watching them hastily build a fire in its stone and metal confines. Snow was falling and her cheeks were being dabbed at with soft white, faces blurring in and out of sight as the flames slowly grew.

"Princess."

"Princess Elsa."

"Princess Elsa, your"

"Princess Elsa, your sister"

"Princess Elsa, your sister is here"

"Princess Elsa, your sister is here to see you."

The words slowly began to make sense and she turn to look at her tutor.

"Anna? Anna is here?"

"Yes, she's just outside." Relief flooded her tutor's eyes as she stood and turned towards the bedroom door.

 _Anna was on the other side of that door. Anna, Anna was alright and Anna would-...would see her. Anna would see the snow, Anna would feel the cold, Anna would know everything, Anna would-_

"STOP!" Her tutor stopped with her hand on the knob, looking back in surprise. "I don't want her in here!"

"Princess Elsa, I'm sure that if-"

"NO! She is not coming in here! Not now, please!"

"But she's been asking for you, surely-"

 _Asking for me? Anna wants me?_

Elsa looked down at her hand, mind racing as the snow danced through the air in smaller flakes.

 _She wants me, if I can make the snow go away, she can come in._

She squeezed her eyes shut and took deep breaths, willing herself to calm and conceal the snow. Slowly she could feel the storm dying off, flurries instead of actual snowfall.

 _Just like earlier. Like in the Ballroom, like-_

"E-El-Elss-sa?"

 _Anna!_ Elsa could hear the tears in her younger sister's voice and felt corresponding ones spring into her own as she tried to concentrate on just the snow.

"Please! O-open the door, Elsa!"

The sob that shook Anna's voice broke Elsa. Small and numerous flakes sped down to the ground with her tears as she stared at where her sister was standing just beyond the doors, ignoring her tutor's attempts to catch her eye. There was muffled conversation on the other side of the door and then loud sobs that pierced Elsa's heart. Someone started pounding on the door frantically, screaming through the wood at her.

"ELSA, PLEASE! I know you're in there! LET ME IN, PLEASE ELSA!"

"Leave me." She rasped out to her tutor, a bearly indistinguishable mass of dark green against the backdrop of her white door because of blurry, tear-filled eyes.

"But, Princess-"

"Just...leave me alone."

"Y-yes, Your Highness." Her tutor left and as the door opened Elsa could hear Anna gasp her name from down the hall only to burst into fresh wails when she saw that it was not her. The door closed and Elsa fell to her knees, unable to stop her tears or the twisting, fluffy flakes that drifted down around her.

 **-l-**

She hadn't left her room for days and she had the distinct feeling that nobody expected her to, not until she called her normal servants in to put her hair up. She walked through the halls, refusing food, drink, or conversation with anyone until she reached the one place on her mind, the meeting room.

She nodded to one of the guards outside the double doors and he opened it for her, she walked in on the Lords, Ladies, and Advisers of Arendelle's were in the middle of what she knew was a deciding debate about what would happen to the kingdom. They all stopped at once to stare at her for a few seconds, stood from their seats, and deeply bowed or curtsied to her.

She acknowledged them with a nod of her head and then after a brief hesitation, walked to her Father's old seat under a large portrait of Arendelle. She took her seat and looked at them all as they took their seats again. They stared back expectantly, waiting for her to say something. She glanced down at the notes in her hand, quickly spread them out on her lap, and took a deep breath before looking back up.

"With my parents gone, I am now supposed to take leadership of the country, correct?" Her parents best friend and adviser, Lars, stood up from his seat on her right to address her.

"Ordinarily yes, but seeing as Your Highness is only 12, a Regent will have to be appointed until you are of age to be crowned."

"Oh. Well then, did my parents leave instructions as to who this Regent will be or must I choose?"

"They did, Your Highness. They have appointed that grave honor and responsibly to me." She blinked at him, wondering why her parents had a Regent planned out even though they had no idea that they were going to die before she came of age.

Lars clearing his throat forcefully brought her back to where she was, that the Lords and Ladies were all still watching her and waiting for a response of some kind. She gripped her hands together under the table and sat up a little straighter as her mind scrambled to find the right words to say to Lars.

"...Good, I would have appointed you as well because then I wouldn't have to worry about the country falling apart. You served my parents well and I'm sure that you will be a fine leader for our people until I am old enough to take the responsibly myself." He bowed slightly to her and she took a deep breath to steel herself. "Now-" She began, turned back to the whole table. "-have you caught the ones who killed my parents yet?"

A woman who Elsa recognized as the Commander of the Palace Guard and Navy stood.

"That's what we were talking about when Your Highness arrived. Unfortunately no, the murders are still at large."

"May the assembly speak, Princess Elsa?" Lars inquired and she nodded instantly, feeling slightly embarrassed that she had forgotten to give him permission to sit and them all to speak.

"Do we know how they managed to enter the palace?" Lars asked as he took his seat.

"No, that is the most baffling thing about it. They didn't go through the palace or the kitchens, and there is no other way into that room except by breaking windows. The first window that was heard to be broken was by the Queen herself the alert the guard outside on the grounds."

The table was instantly beset with murmurings between the nobility, fear in their eyes and barely hidden in their voices as they turned to one another.

"How could they have gotten in then? People can't just appear and disappear without a trace!"

"Why kill the Queen and King? Arendelle is at peace and has no political enemies that would go so far as to kill them!"

"If these men can appear and disappear without a trace, then are any of us safe?"

"Silence!" Lars called over the voices that had sprung up. "How were the Queen and King killed, Commander?"

"Again baffling, Sir. They seem to have just died. They had no injuries that could have caused their deaths and none of the foods or drinks contained poisons of any kind.

There was another loud outbreak of voices and Elsa lifted a hand to her head at the explosion of sound. A servant appeared out of nowhere and Elsa finally accepted a plate of food and goblet of watered down wine from her.

Lars was reassuring them all that they would be fine and the conversations turned towards the business of running the country and diplomatic relations which Elsa tuned out. She could feel the food warming her insides and blinked back the urge to yawn as she drifted in and out of focus on the topics being covered around her.

When the meeting was finally adjourned, Elsa gathered her notes and went to get up when she saw her tutor walk into the room. She paused and saw Lars gesture for her to stay where she was at the table. He was in conversation with the Commander from earlier, so she scooted back into her seat as her tutor walked over to join her.

"Princess Elsa, how are you feeling? I had heard that you were up and about, but I didn't think to find you in here."

"I'm fine, thank you." She left the words hanging there awkwardly in the air and was very happy when Lars finally walked over to them. He and her tutor sat down on either side of her chair and Lars leaned forward to interlink his fingers together as he looked at her. She stared back and he cleared his throat.

"Princess Elsa, I had hoped that the culprits responsible for your parents deaths would have been caught by now and there would be no need for this. As it is, they have not been and the members of your parents staff feel that you and your sister may be endangered if you remain here at the castle."

"Why?" Elsa asked, dread seeping into her warm belly like ice water.

"Because they almost certainly entered the castle by magic and we still don't know why they attacked your parents in the first place. They appeared ready to move through the castle to find the two of you, and would have done so if not for your mother's valiant battle to delay them until magical security arrived."

Elsa blinked back tears as she again saw her mother's determined face in her mind before refocusing on Lars's.

"Where would you want us go if you don't want us to stay here?" Lars exchanged a glance with her tutor across the table and Elsa knew from that look that she wasn't going to like whatever it was they were going to suggest.

"Well, your parents had been talking about a school called Hogwarts. It's a school for witches and wizards around yours and Anna's ages and has some of the best magical protections in the world. These people that attacked your parents wouldn't be able to-"

"If it's safe, then send Anna there. She has to be kept safe." Lars and her tutor exchanged another glance before looking back at her with a slightly cautious look now in their eyes.

"Princess Anna would not be the only one going to Hogwarts, Your Highness." Elsa furrowed her brow in confusion and it took a few seconds for the meaning of their words to sink in. Her eyes widened and she stared at the two in horror.

"You want me to go as well?" They nodded and Elsa started shaking her head. "I- I can't! My powers, what if something happens?! I can't control-"

"Your parents believed you could, Elsa, and the additional magical training could help you immensely on your way to mastering them. Your mother went to Hogwarts and she was the one who suggested this plan originally. The controlling techniques that she has been working on with you are ones that she learned while there and your father believed that you were ready to try being around people again."

"But- but what about what happened with Anna?! What if I hurt her again, or someone else?! What if-"

"You are much older now than you were then," Her tutor said with a slightly sad, yet encouraging smile. "And you've made a lot of progress in controlling your powers in the last few years. I don't think you'll hurt anyone like you did then."

"We've already told the headmaster some about your condition and he says that a few accommodations can be made for you so that you have good places to calm down if you start feeling like you're losing control. He thinks that it can be done and so did your parents, Elsa." Lars chimed in with the same expression, before her tutor added softly.

"I know it would mean the world to Anna to have you go with her to Hogwarts."

Elsa looked hesitantly back and forth between the two, thoughts flitting this way and that as her feelings of fear warred with her sense of duty to both Anna and her kingdom. She had to learn to control her powers if she was going to be a successful ruler...and to keep Anna safe.

"Are you sure that I can control them? The trolls said that they thought I could be a great danger to Arendelle and that people would be scared of my powers."

"Some people will be scared, but they won't have to be if you learn to control them." Her tutor smiled, a look of relief appearing in her eyes.

"And Hogwarts will help teach you how to control them. Also it will teach you about other forms of magic that may turn out to be helpful to you down the road."

Her feelings were still mixed about this idea, but the thought that Anna would want her to be there, even if she was not really with her but was just close enough to see, made some part of Elsa desperately want to agree to this risky plan. A thought occurred to her that brought everything to a grinding halt.

"But Anna doesn't know about my magic or magic in general. How are you going to explain this going to a magic school to her?" They exchanged another glance and Elsa began to feel a bit of annoyance at their blatant keeping of information from her.

"We were hoping that you would be able to help us with that, Your Highness. Princess Anna has taken the death of your parents very hard and we feel that she would be against the idea of leaving her familiar surroundings at this time unless you were the one to tell her about Hogwarts."

"You want me to tell her? I don't know anything about the school except that it teaches magic and I will sound crazy if I go in there and tell her that."

"We think that she would only want to go if you go with her, Princess Elsa. She hasn't done much in these past few days and has refused to do her normal activities or even things that she enjoys. She misses her parents and she misses you, tell her that the both of you are going to your mother's school."

"As long as she's with you, I think that she will go. Hogwarts is a big school and Princess Anna is bound to make friends quickly, so you won't have to worry about being with her all the time."

"She will be safe there, you both will."

Elsa looked down at the polished surface of the table and stared at her reflected face that stared back.

 _Anna would not be safe here, but the odds of her wanting to leave if I do not go as well are small. I could order them to take her to Hogwarts even if she didn't want to go._

Tears appeared in the eyes of the pale face staring up at her.

 _But I could never do that to her. Going to this school will help me with my powers if I try really hard to control them when I'm around other people, I could do it. For Anna._

She looked up at the two waiting faces and sat up as straight as she could.

"Take me to Anna. I have decided to agree with your plan and we shall both to the this school Hogwarts."

 **-X-**

There was a knock on her door, but she didn't feel like lifting her head from the soft pillow it was resting on so she ignored it. A few seconds past and then there was another knock, this one louder and very deliberate. She didn't move, but did call out into her room.

"Yes?"

"Anna? I need to speak with you." That voice had Anna scrambling off her bed and leaping to open the door, revealing a prim looking Elsa.

"ELSA!?" Anna threw her arms around her sister with blinding speed and hugged her tightly, desperately wanting her to really be there and not just a trick of her mind.

"Hello, Anna...Anna..Anna, you're bruising my ribs." Anna released her immediately, but couldn't stop the huge smile or tears that appeared on her face as she stepped back to stare at Elsa.

"S-sorry! I've just missed you, Elsa...Here, come on in." Elsa nodded her thanks and walked in with Anna shutting the door behind them both as she hurried in after her. Anna bounced over to the bed where Elsa had taken a seat and jumped on next to her, very nearly throwing Elsa off in the process.

"What did you want to talk about, Elsa?" Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep, calming breath. Anna frowned slightly at this, but smiled again instantly as her sister's eyes started opening. Elsa's face broke out into a wide grin that almost reached her eyes and spoke in a slightly stiff, but excited voice.

"I was just talking with Lars and remember when you told me that you were bored living here all the time and never being able to go anywhere?" Anna nodded, faint stirrings of butterfly flutters erupting in her stomach. "Well, you and I are going to go to a magical school called Hogwarts!"

"Hogwarts? I've never heard of that place, and what do you mean by magical, Elsa?"

"Magical like all the wizard and witch stories that Mama used to tell us. You remember, The tales of Beedle the Bard and such, right?" Anna laughed, part of her so relieved to see Elsa smiling and another part pierced painfully by memories of her Mama reading those very same stories to her on this bed not even two weeks ago.

"Of course I remember, you're not the only one who wished for magic to be true!" A pained look hit Elsa's eyes and Anna stopped laughing.

"Elsa? Are you alrig-"

"I'm fine, Anna." Anna started reaching out a hand to rest it on her sister's shoulder as Elsa's smile slipped.

"Are you sur-"

"Yes. I told you, I'm fine." Elsa's smile returned as she shifted away from Anna's hand, but now the smile looked forced and Anna stopped, wondering what was really wrong.

"Magical like Beedle the Bard? How could a school be like that Elsa? Don't tell me that we'll learn how to do magic spells and stuff there."

"We will, Mama went to school there you know."

"Yeah right." Anna laughed, expecting Elsa to say she was just joking and start laughing too.

Elsa just blinked at her, not laughing, and Anna stopped as soon as she realized Elsa wasn't joking. Anna stared at her, eyes widening as the seconds ticked by with Elsa not recanting her statement.

"You- you mean it?"

Elsa nodded.

"We'll learn how to do magic spells?"

Elsa nodded again.

"And about magical creatures, histories, people, items, books, places, chl-"

"Yes, yes, Anna! We'll learn about all those things, I'm sure." Elsa laughed, a real laugh like how she used to when they were little and they were playing outside in the snow. Anna felt her heart swell and before she could think better of it, she threw herself forward and hugged her sister. Elsa froze for several long seconds, but then gingerly hugged Anna back and that was all the little girl needed.

"You'll be going too, right Elsa?"

"Yes, Anna. I'll be going too."

"Oh good, when are we leaving?"

"In a few days we'll take a boat over to England and then drive to where we have to get on a magic train that will take us to the school."

Anna closed her eyes, trying to picture it as she listened to her sister's heartbeat and breathing.

 _By boat, then car, a train, and then finally they would be at the school._

She wished the days to fly by and before she knew it, she was sitting in the back seat of a car with Elsa to her right and the blending buildings of London through the window on her left.

Elsa had her eyes closed, tensely leaning back in her seat, and was nervously muttering to herself under her breath. Anna barely spared her a glance after it became clear that she didn't want to talk or play, and Anna could hardly tear her eyes off the city around them anyway as they drove through it on the way to the train station.

The energy that she had been forced to hold in during the car trip started bubbling out as they reached the station and started looking for Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

"Ohhh, look at that woman's suitcase, Elsa! Do you think that that's our train?! ...Oh no, that's Platform Three. Oh look, that man has a pet parrot, Elsa. A parrot! Do you think he would let me pet it if I asked him? Don't step on the cracks or it will bring us bad luck! Oh, that's Platform Eight! We must be getting really close now!"

Anna broke into a run, or as much of a run as she could given the somewhat heavy trunk of stuff that she was dragging along behind her.

"Anna, wait! Don't run ahead, slow down!"

Anna ran full tilt around the corner and suddenly came to a stop in confusion as her eyes saw signs for Platforms Nine and Ten, but nothing for a Nine and Three Quarters. She heard a panting Elsa and Anderson catch up with her and went to point it out to them, but the oddest thing happened then. A pair of boys, one with straight blonde hair and the other with wavy black hair tied back in a ponytail, walked into the stone wall between the two platforms and vanished from sight.

"Elsa?...I think I just saw two boys walk through a wall over there."

"Oh, well I think that's where we're supposed to be going as it is between the two platforms and is reasonably the only place that could be called Three Quarters between Nine and Ten."

"If you say so." The idea of walking into a wall sounded crazy to her, but with a flick of a reddish pigtail over her shoulder Anna ran at the very solid looking stone wall.

She heard a gasp of surprise from Elsa, but suddenly the sounds of the other platforms were left behind as she passed through the air where the stone appeared to have been and came out on an even busier one wreathed in silver smoke from a red train engine. Elsa emerged next to her from the wall and both moved off through the crowd to one of the train doors, where they turned back halfway.

"Thank you, Anderson, for getting us here." Elsa said for both of them as Anna felt herself incapable of speaking without exploding into bouts of high pitched squeals as she bounced forward and backwards on her feet. He nodded his goodbye taking his leave as they turned and walked off into the train.

The train gave a jerk as they walked deeper into its narrow hallways, its engine seeming to be as eager to be underway as Anna was.

* * *

 **A big Thank You to all the wonderful people that Read, Reviewed, Followed and/or Favorited this story last chapter!**

FCL : **Hi, buddy! I'm just gonna say that Merida is a Disney character and you better prepare yourself for Toothless! ;p Yeah, it's not really like the books yet because I want to establish some of the central characters in a way that I think is kinda similar to how the HP books had a bit about his life before he goes to Hogwarts. I may tone Merida's family's accent down just a bit, but they did have a one in the movie. I think that Disney really toned down their highland accents so that everybody could understand them completely as soon as they heard them, but I wanted to give them a more realistic highland accent in my story like I think they should have had in the movie. I know, so many questions left to be answered! X) I makes me really happy to hear that you like it so far, buddy!**

 **Hope you all liked it!** _Review, favor, and follow if you want more!_

 **Best wishes till next time!**


End file.
